


Cute

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: An Anon request on Tumblr for B46: “Stop being so cute.”
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 4





	Cute

“This is a merciless attack,” Snafu moaned dramatically, draped across the sitting room couch. 

“Stop,” Eugene hummed, not looking up from his textbook. 

“Can’t. The cute is suffocatin’ me,” Snafu replied with a smarmy grin. “Not gonna make it long if you don’t knock it off.” 

“You’re just tryin’ to distract me from studyin’, and it will not work,” Eugene rolling on the floor so he was facing the other wall instead of Snafu. He didn’t mean to be cruel, didn’t want to be, but he really did need to study. 

“Distract you? Think you mean you’re distractin’ me,” Snafu huffed in faux indignation. “With that face and those hands and the way you wrinkle your nose while you read.” 

“I don’t do that,” Eugene scoffed as he moved to stretch out on his stomach, the textbook laid out in front of him.

“Do so, and it’s so cute it might just make me weep,” Snafu sighed, flopping about so that he fell half of the couch, slipping down to the floor so he nearly landed on top of Eugene. 

“Goodness,” Eugene murmured, trying desperately not to laugh, for the moment he did, he’d lose. No more studying would get done, and who knew what his test score the next day would look like then. 

“You are,” Snafu announced it like a Shakespearean actor on the stage, about to monologue. “The absolute root of all goodness, gorgeous and smart and wonderful and cute as hell to top it all off.” 

“You want me to stop studyin’ that badly?” Eugene asked, flipping to the next page as he finished scribbling down another note. 

“You even know what time it is?” Snafu asked.

He didn’t, so he shrugged. 

Snafu sighed. “You started at seven in the goddamn morning, and it is now five in the afternoon. You didn’t even touch the sandwich I made you.” 

Eugene looked up, and sure enough a ham and cheese sandwich was sat on a plate on the coffee table, on top of another textbook. “Oh.” 

“Yeah. And I hate to be crass-” 

“That’s a lie,” Eugene interrupted with a smirk.

“Maybe so, but don’t interrupt, I’m makin’ a point here. Anyway, I haven’t even seen you get up to use the bathroom. You keep sittin’ here like this, and you’ll turn into a goddamn statue. A cute statue, but a statue, and I can’t have that,” Snafu continued. He shuffled himself the rest of the way off the couch, so he was laying across Eugene’s back, essentially pinning him to the floor. “And the whole time I’m burnin’ up over here, watchin’ you read and be adorable as all get out and it is killin’ me.” 

“What is it you want me to do then?” Eugene sighed, letting his head flop down onto the textbook. 

“Stop bein’ so cute,” Snafu replied. “Take a break, eat dinner with me, then come kiss me and leave marks all over me so everyone knows that I’m yours.” 

“…that does sound better than this,” Eugene muttered. He’d read the textbook nearly cover to cover at least seven times, and the information wasn’t getting any clearer. Maybe it was as good as it was going to get. And if that was the case, then he was keeping himself from a break for no good reason. 

“Besides,” Snafu said softly. “You got this. You been readin’ that book like you’ve never wanted to read any other book in your life, takin’ notes like you wanna make the world run outta paper. And you’re the smartest man in that classroom anyway.” 

“Really? The professor might not be a little bit smarter?” 

“Not even a little,” Snafu replied. 

“I can’t feel my back,” Eugene laughed, wiggling to try and move Snafu. 

“I’ll get up if you promise you’re done for the day,” Snafu said. 

“Snaf-” 

“Promise, or we’ll sleep here this way. You think I don’t mean it? I do! But you go ahead and test me, go on,” Snafu interrupted, laughing. 

“I promise! I’m done. No more studyin’ just dinner and you,” Eugene said, wiggling again as pins and needles started in his back. “You’re gonna have to carry me now though. Can’t feel a damn thing with you usin’ me as a couch.” 

“Don’t be such a comfortable place to lay then,” Snafu teased. “Alright. Toss that book in the fireplace.” 

“I think I’ll just set it over here,” Eugene replied dryly, closing the textbook and moving it underneath the coffee table. 

“Have it your way,” Snafu hummed, as he stood up, then leaned down and yanked Eugene up into his arms. 

“Jesus,” Eugene gasped as he flopped over Snafu’s shoulder, his ass fully in Snafu’s face, and Snafu’s in his. “This is not the best way to do this.” 

“Sure it is,” Snafu said, and Eugene could just hear the shit-eating grin on his face. “We both get the best view possible this way.” 

“Please don’t drop me,” Eugene laughed as Snafu lugged him upstairs. 

“I would never,” Snafu said and smacked his ass lightly. “Now shush. You’re gonna get in somethin’ more comfortable, get in bed, and rest while I get dinner.” 

“I can’t eat dinner in bed,” Eugene sighed, but he knew it was no use. He was going to get loved on, and cared for, and it was going to be wonderful. 

“You know what you doin’ all this makes you, right?” Eugene continued as Snafu flopped him unceremoniously onto the bed. 

“What?” 

“Cute,” Eugene grinned. 

Snafu smiled, and cocked his head to one side adorably. “Dinner can wait?” 

Eugene nodded and motioned for him to join him on the bed. Dinner could wait, and worrying over the test could wait, and so could everything else. All he needed was Snafu.


End file.
